<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Many Crushes of Luz Noceda by Avery42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923992">The Many Crushes of Luz Noceda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/pseuds/Avery42'>Avery42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm arospec, Luz Noceda-centric, Luz has a lot of crushes, One Shot, Or Internal Monologue I guess, Or at least that was the intent, Since it's not in first person, Stream of Consciousness, and my only real refrence for romantic attraction is fanfiction, which is not the most accurate on the best of days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/pseuds/Avery42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz Noceda has had many crushes over her life, a good chunk of them in the Boiling Isles.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>5 of a handful of the many crushes Luz has had in her life, and one time it's reciprocated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park, Onesided Luz/A lot of people</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Many Crushes of Luz Noceda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyfluffycake/gifts">fluffyfluffycake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluffyfluffycake, I know you've been drifting out of the Owl House fandom, but chatting with you was what got me to finally finish this, so here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danielle:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz had been twelve - no, thirteen - at the time. She'd been paired up with Danielle for a science lab that period.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands were sweating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz really, really, wanted to make a good impression. Danielle was new at their school - she’d never seen Luz act particularly weird or do something to get in trouble - on top of being funny, smart, and… Well, cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tried not to blush thinking about the last one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first half of the class went really well - there were no accidental explosions, and Luz had managed to chat a little with Danielle as they worked, even scoring an invite to hang out after school. Then it was time to add the baking soda to the balloon, and Luz had thought she’d read the number right… But well, she obviously hadn’t and the two ended up having to stay after class to clean up the mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz didn’t talk to her again after that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(She never thought about how she wasn’t the one to add the excess vinegar to the bottle or how the invitation was never revoked)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Prince Nevareth:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly, Luz is kind of embarrassed about this one. In her defense, she’d just gotten to the Boiling Isles and was still learning how things worked here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And besides, what teenage fantasy nerd wouldn’t want a mysterious bad boy prince with a troubled past to sweep her off her feet at the start of her heroic quest and form a deep bond of understanding and passionate romance in the heat of battle. There’s nothing wrong with that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still it was more than a bit embarrassing that <strike>her first boyfriend,</strike> <strike>her first non-human crush,</strike> her first whatever he was, was an illusory puppet controlled by a glitter clad demon. Her only hope was that Eda and King never mentioned it ever again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(They totally mentioned it again)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Willow:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Luz first saw Willow, she went from being curious, to amazed, to protective in all of about 30 seconds. It was pretty obvious she wanted to be the witchling’s friend - who wouldn’t want to hang out with a girl who could turn a forest into her own personal army - but the big question was whether Willow would want to be her friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t particularly used to having people react well to her plans, or well, positively to her in general. So, when it took Willow all of a few seconds to agree to sneak her into Hexside as her abomination project, Luz was dangerously close to the edge. It was the happiest she’d been since she’d helped lead a prison break. Or since Eda agreed to teach her magic. Or since… Well, it had been a really good couple of days, but this was definitely up in the top ten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Willow and Gus came by the Owl House after they escaped, and offered to teach her everything they covered in school, wanted to keep spending time with her and be her friends - her first friends. Well, she was a goner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Willow couldn’t help but feel the same way, though they never spoke of it until they were older)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Emira &amp; Edric:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz wasn’t used to people paying attention to her, at least not because they wanted to hang out with her - she got concerned stares all the time back home. She’s never quite sure how she’s supposed to act. It’s getting easier, spending time with Willow and Gus, and Eda and King, and just working at Eda’s stand, but there’s still a feeling that she’s wearing a pair of shoes two sizes too big and having to work overtime not to trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edric and Emira make it so easy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blight twins were like a whirlwind, going from one laugh to the next and never giving Luz a moment to catch her breath. While they didn’t always understand all of her suggestions and ideas, or even tried to, they didn’t mock her for them either. In fact, both of them were more than willing to try them out, and even throw in a few of their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes the pair was indistinguishable from each other, while other times Luz couldn’t help but admire them separately. Emria moved like she imagined a ballerina would, shifting with grace, almost silent. Edric taking on a more amused style of jokes, bringing color to any conversation and opening doors she thought forever closed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can’t say she was impressed by their plans for Amity’s dairy - she was a bit pissed when she thought about it later - not to mention the fiasco with Otabin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But... They did seem to be trying to make it up to their sister, the next time she saw them, and she could appreciate that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(And by the titan it was impossible not to blush when they called her cute)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Amity:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz really wanted to impress Amity. In fact, that’s all she could think of some nights, her brain coming up with all sorts of different plans to get the witch to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flowers maybe? Those were a classic. Or she could try hitting her with the patented Luz &amp; King comedy hour. Who doesn’t love a super-cute fluffy demon and amazing humor all at once? Or maybe she could draw Amity some awesome Azura fanart? She’d like that, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz groaned into her pillow. This was hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She really, really, wanted Amity to like her, and it seemed like she did at least. Amity was hanging out with her and Willow and Gus more often, and had seemed a lot less grouchy lately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, every so often, she’d go red and forget to breathe, like Edric said she did when she got angry. And it seemed like every other time they were alone together, Amity would make some excuse to run off, like she couldn’t stand being around her. Luz had tried asking her about it, but she just brushed it off saying she was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then she asked Willow, who told her that she didn’t think Amity was mad at her, just nervous and that Luz should keep spending time with her. In fact now that Amity was walking over to the table, she should really be getting to the greenhouse, have a good da- lunch Luz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Em and Ed offered to lock them in a closet to help the two of them work things out. While it was tempting, Luz didn’t really think it’d help in the long run, just get Amity mad at her older siblings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>King suggested she take Amity to a gladiator fight, as there’s nothing more romantic than enjoying bloodsport over dinner, which Luz seriously doubted. And even if it was true, she was going for platonic, will you be my best friend forever, hold my hand, cuddle, dance with me at Grom while gazinging longingly into each other’s eyes with totally nothing romantic going on at all, kinda stuff, not a date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz just really didn’t want to mess this up. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but she really liked Amity and would hate to lose her friendship because she did something stupid like be too wierd or kiss her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(In the end, it was Eda who had the best suggestion)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>Bonus:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amity was trying very hard not to hyperventilate. Luz had asked her to meet her after school. Alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first Amity had been terrified. Had she been too obvious? Willow had spotted her crush on the human right away, and her siblings had known since before Grom, but while the three had certainly been teasing her about it non-stop, she thought she’d done a good job at hiding it. Or at least keeping her blushing to a minimum and excusing herself when she couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But apparently Luz wanted to talk to her about something. In private. It was nice that she was going to reject her away from other people, and not embarrass her. She could appreciate that she was going to let her down gently. It was quite kind, really.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But now, Luz was holding her hand. Luz. Was. Holding. Her. Hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was not prepared for this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were sitting on a red and white checkered blanket - a tradition from the human realm, according to Luz - with barely a foot between them and hands intertwined under the Grom tree. Their Grom Tree, she’d called it as she led Amity out here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their Grom Tree. She didn’t quite know what the implications of that were, but they made Amity feel warm and fuzzy inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz had also brought a basket full of food. It was mostly snacks, but also included a few different sandwiches and some appleblood boxes. She smiled as she pulled everything out of the basket, apologizing that there was so much of it, but that she wasn’t sure what Amity would like, so she just brought a bit of everything, and that they could take the leftovers home, because King would like them, and…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for rambling.” Luz let go of her hand and turned to look away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before she knew what she was doing, Amity had already grabbed her hand and started speaking. “No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz looked at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a deep breath and met the eyes of the other girl. “Luz. This… This is lovely. I wasn’t… Well I’m not quite sure what I was expecting when you asked to meet me after school today, but it wasn’t pleasant and certainly not as…” Amity paused for a moment to breath again. “Certainly not as caring. I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone do something like this for me. I… It really means a lot to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luz was silent for a moment, and Amity was worried she’d said too much, but then she found herself pulled into a hug. Her first since she’d stopped hanging out with Willow. It took a beat, but she wrapped her arms around Luz and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>